five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Fanka FNAF/Opowiadanie jakieś tam cz 2
To jest kontynuacja tamtego opowiadania .Zrobiłam nowy blog bo na jednym będą 4 rozdziały (nad tym się jeszcze zastanowie) Dobra bez zbednego gadania zaczynamy! Rozdział 5 Dom i koszmar Wybiegłam z tamtąd jak najszybciej. Chciałam już wrócić do domu i zapomnieć. To co widziałam zostało mi w pamięci i pokazywało przed oczami przez całą drogę do domu.'' Jak to się mogło stać? dlaczego?'' te pytania wirowały mi w głowie. Kiedy w końcu dobiegłam do domu popatrzałam w okna.Nikogo nie było w domu, a drzwi były zamknięte na klucz.'' Co się dzieje? Powinni już być w domu!. Za mną usłyszałam syrenę policyjną. Auto policji staneło tuż za mną. Z niego wysiedli mama, tata i jeszcze jakiś pan w mundurze. Gdy mnie zobaczyli od razu się na mnie żucili i przytulali. Też się cieszyłam, ale moją radość tłumiły wspomnienia, które wydażyły się 30 min temu. Weszliśmy do domu, a tata wypytywał mnie co się stało. Powiedziałam, że się zamknełam w jakimś pokoju i siedziałam tam przez cały czas. Nie powiedziałam im nic więcej. Nie chciałam ich martwić, a poza tym chciałam jeszcze wrócić do tamtej pizzerni. Kiedy poszłam spać dręczyły mnie koszmary. W jednym z nich był właśnie on. Szedł do mnie, cały w swojej krwi i jęczał. Chciałam uciekać ale nie mogłam.Nogi mi wrosły w podłogę. Zanim zdążył do mnie podejść obudziłam się z krzykiem. Nikt mnie nie usłyszał. Może to i lepiej? Poco mają się martwić''. Wyjżałam przez okno. Było widać kawałek pizzerni zakrytą innymi budynkami. Patrzałam na nią przez chwilę i położyłam się z powrotem. W głowie miałam teraz tylko jedną myśl Ja tam jeszcze wrócę ''Rozdział 6 '''Powrót do koszmaru ' (Wiem że pewnie nikt tego nie czyta ale wolę to dokończyć :) ) Minęło 6 lat. Wtedy chodziłam już do liceum. Starałam się żyć normalnie chociaż nie było to proste. Mama zachorowała na poważną chorobę co spowodowało to, że zostałam sama z tatą. Piękne życie co? stracić najbliższą ci osobe w wieku 12 lat, a do tego brak przyjaciół sprawiał, że czułam się jak w piekle na ziemi. Chciałam odejść, ale nie potrafiłam. Dopiero w liceum pozbierałam się i zaczęłam ciężką pracę. Pizzerni nie widziałam i nie odwiedzałam od przeprowadzki. Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Tata nie chciał już dłużej tu być więc wyjechaliśmy do innego miasta. Tam czułam jeszcze większą samotność niż wcześniej. Byłam dla nich inna. W Gimnazjum było tylko gorzej. Tata wylądował w wariatkowie, bo zaczął pić i rysować na ścianach znaki. Zostałam już zupełnie sama. Pewnie bym popełniła samobujstwo gdyby nie to, że wspierał mnie mój przyjaciel, którego poznałam w 3 gimnazjum. Miał na imię Mike. Zawsze do mnie podchodził na przerwie i rozmawiał ze mną. Wtedy już nie czułam aż tak mojej samotności. Pewnego dnia na ostatniej przerwie przed wakacjami powiedział mi, że znalazł sobie letnią pracę w innym mieście i zaproponował żebym z nim pojechała. Zgodziałam się, bo i tak nie miałam innego pomysłu na spędzenie wakacji. Gdy tam dojechaliśmy zauważyłam, że to jest miasto z którego się przeprowadziłam. Nie wiedziałam czy się śmiać czy płakać, ale wolałam śmiać. Nie chciałam Mike'owi popsuć wakacyjnego humoru. Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce omało się nie popłakałam. To była pizzernia. Ta sama pizzernia w której byłam 6 lat temu. Mike objoł mnie ramieniem i powiedział że to jego nowa praca. Wtedy już wiedziałam że to się źle skończy 'Rozdział 7 Początki ' -Czy tobie już grzeje na mózg?! Nie pamiętaż co jeden z nich ci zrobił?! - krzyczałam na niego ze złością -To się zdarzyło dawno, a poza tym to nie może być takie trudne. -Mike proszę cię, a jeśli te plotki są prawdą? Chcesz kolejne blizny? -Oj przestań na pewno tak nie będzie, a te głupie plotki to bujda na resorach. W tej chwili miałam wielką ochote przywalić mu w ten łep żeby się opamiętał. Byłam pewna że to nie wróży nic dobrego, ale co miałam zrobić? Uparł się. Czasami napradę był uparty jak osioł, a wtedy już nic nie można było poradzić. Myślałam nad tym czy przemawia przez niego chęć przygody czy debilizm. Może jedno i drugie. Patrzyłam na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. -Eh... no dobra ale nie mów że nie ostrzegałam. O której zaczynasz? Uśmiechnął się i z radością odpowiedział -Za pół godziny. Szef powiedział żebym przyszedł wcześniej, bo ktoś ma mi niby powiedzieć co i jak działa żeby potem nie było jakiegoś nieporozumienia. -No dobra.T o życzę powodzenia. Już miałam sobie iść do hotelu gdy nagle Mike złapał mnie za ręke. Odwróciłam się zdziwiona. -em...słuchaj czy tego pierwszego dnia nie chciałabyś popracować ze mną? Oczy zrobiły mi się ogromne? Czy on się boi? przemknęło mi przez myśl. -eee... no dobra. On się tylko uśmiechnął i poszedł w stronę pizzerni.'' Och Sandra w co ty się wplątałaś'' pomyślałam. Musiałam wrócić do miejsca, które spaprało całe moje dziecinstwo. Ekstra! Ale co miałam zrobić? Zostawić go z tymi potworami z piekła rodem? Nic nie mówiąc poszłam za nim. Gdy weszliśmy do pizzerni dosłownie od razu spotkaliśmy jakiegoś kolesia w stroju nocnego stróża. -Witaj w Freddy Feazber's pizza. Nazywam się Jeremy. To ty jesteś ten nowy? Mike tylko zkinął głową na znak, że to on. Ja tylko stałam za nim. Nie chciałam mu się wtrącać w sprawy służbowe. Jeremy popatrzył się na mnie -A co to za dziewczyna za tobą? myslałem że będzie tylko jeden strażnik. -Oh ja tu tylko na jedną noc. Ktoś musi go pilnować. Jeremy zaczął chichotać, a Mike popatrzał na mnie jak byk na żeźnika. No ale w końcu sam zaczął się z tego śmiać. W trójke poszliśmy do biura. Był to dość mały pokoik. Biurko na którym był wiatrak i,jakiś telewizorek. Na ścianie nad biurkiem wisiały plakaty głównej atrakcji pizzerni .Animatroników. Na sam widok tego plakatu ciary mi przeszły po plecach. Przed biurkiem było krzesło, a po bokach dwie pary metalowych drzwi, zamykanych przez guziki. Można było też zapalić światło na korytażu. Strażnik zaczął coś tłumaczyć Mike'owi za to ja przyglądałam się sprzętowi. Tablet przez który widać było widok z kamer. Nie chciałam tego ruszać , bo jeszcze ktoś powie, że to ukradne. Kiedy Jeremy skączył tłumaczyć Mike'owi co i jak to życzył nam powodzenia i pobiegł do wyjścia. Tak,pobiegł .Mike usiadł se na krześle, a ja stałam koło niego. Wybiła 12. Telefon zaczął dzwonić. Po odebraniu odezwał się jakiś gościu i mówił nam to co Jeremy tylko, że on nam nie powiedział,że Animatroniki będą chciały nas wsadzić do kostiumów. Troszkę to nas przeraziło ale było już za późno na odwrót. Spojżeliśmy na kemerę pokazującą scene. Byli na nim Bonnie, Chicika i Freddy. Nagle kamera miała jakieś zakłucenia. Kiedy się skońcyły to... Bonnie'go na scenie już nie było. (Sorki za błędy orto i językowe) 'Rozdział 8 Królik ' Obaj byliśmy tak bladzi, że można było porównać nas do ściany. Mike zaczął skakać po kamerach jak oszalały. Na szczęście znaleźliśmy Bonnie'go. Był w pokoju z maskami i częściami animatroników. Stał i się gapił. Do głowy nasuwało się 1 pyatnie.Co on tam robi? Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w kamere. W końcu ciszę przerwał Mike -Co to ma być do jasnej anielki?! -A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? mówiłam żebyś nie brał tej pracy ale nieeeee, ty zawsze musisz się wpakować w jakieś bagno! -wcale nie to pierwszy raz jak w coś się wpakowałem Popatrzałam na niego z podniesioną brwią i z miną mówiącą poważnie?. -Chyba już zapomniałeś co się stało pare lat temu hę? nie pamiętasz już The bite of 87? Kiedy o tym wspomniałam Mike zerwał się z krzesła, a jego oczy nagle zczerniały. -Odwal się jasnę?! Pierwszy raz w życiu zaczęłam się go bać. Patrzał na mnie jakbym to ja to zrobiła. Co on se myślał? -Wiesz co?! spadam z tąd! Po tych słowach wyszłam z biura i poszłam w stronę wyjścia. Nie próbował mnie zatrzymać. Niestety budynek został trochę przebódowany więc nie wiedziałam gdzie jest wyjście, a do tego było ciemno. Szłam po pizzerni jak zagubiona dziewczynka zastanawiając się dlaczego się tak zachowywał. Przez to zamyślenie nawet nie patrzałam gdzie idę. Po jakimś czasie dopiero skumałam, że jestem w jakimś pokoju. Pomacałam ściany aby znaleść jakiś włącznik światła. W koncu go znalazłam i zapaliłam światło. Kojażyłam skąś ten pokój. Było w nim pełno pudeł i gratów. Pomyślałam, że skoro nie mogę znaleść wyjścia to se popatrze co jest w pudłach. Były tam jakieś instrukcję obsługi i stare gazety. Jedna była z 1987r. Mały chłopiec ugryziony przez Foxy'ego we Freddy Feazber's Pizza. Schowałam tę gazete i już miałam brać się za kolejne pudło gdy kątem oka zauważyłam, że za pudłami coś leży. Podeszłam tam i odsunełam pudła. Kiedy zobaczyłam co tam jest to omało nie upadłam na podłogę. Wielki,poszarpany przez szczury i zielonkawy od starości królik. Chciałam uciec stąd jak najdalej ale paraliżujący strach nie pozwalał mi na to. Nagle po nodzę przebiegł mi szczur przez co krzyknęłam chyba na całą pizzernie. Nie wiem czy ktoś to usłyszał ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Pysk miał lekko otwarty. Ciekawość kazała mi zajrzeć do kostiumu. Lekko otworzyłam mu paszcze, a tam zobaczyłam poobgryzaną, zakrwawioną i ściśnietą twarz człowieka.'' On nadal tam jest! To on!'' pomyślałam. Nie chciałam tego widzieć.'' Moja głupia ciekawość kiedyś wpędzi mnie do grobu''. Najgorsze było to, że gdy chciałam wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, drzwi zatrzasnęły mi się przed nosem. Za sobą poczułam jakiś ruch.Odwróciałam się i zobaczyłam, że on stoi przedemną. Bez stroju. Tylko zakrwawione i spłaszczone ciało.W ręku trzymał coś w rodzaju noża. Uśmiechał się do mnie.ja stałam jak wryta i nie mogłam się ruszyć. Z jednego z pudeł wyjął lustro i mi pokazał. Byłam w tym stroju królika, ,jeszcze nie zatrzaśniętym. Ten koleś powoli do mnie szedł z nożem. Już miałam uciekać ale gdy tylko zrobiłam jeden krok usłyszałam trzask i ból ogarnął całe moje ciało. Padłam na podłogę jęcząc z bólu. Zanim zamknełam oczy usłyszałam tylko dwa słowa. To ja (Oto kolejny rozdział :) dzisiaj miałam taką wene że nie mogłam się powstrzymać i jest kolejny rozdział. Sorka za błędy i jakieś niedopatrzenia) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach